familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Veronique Van den Bossche
'Algemene Informatie' Veronique Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat van 30 december 1991 tot en met 1994 en van september 2001 tot en met 12 oktober 2012 vertolkt wordt door Anne Somers, van 1996 tot en met februari 2001 door Ann-Christine Hendrickx en sinds 15 oktober 2012 door Sandrine André. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Veronique is de dochter van Guido Van den Bossche en Marie-Rose De Putter. Ze is de jongere zus van Peter Van den Bossche en de halfzus van Amelie De Wulf. Als 17-jarig meisje had Veronique een vluchtige relatie met Mark Oorschot. Ze werd zwanger en besloot het kindje te houden na het dodelijke motorongeval van Mark. Ze verliest haar ongeboren kindje na een auto-ongeval op weg naar Saint-Tropez met haar ouders. Veronique wordt later gekoppeld aan de Italiaanse modeontwerper Giancarlo Parducci. De twee trouwen in Italië en Veronique laat België achter zich. Veronique keert terug naar België wanneer haar huwelijk met Giancarlo stukliep. Ze flirt met Picasso, maar gaat ervandoor met de nieuwe vriend van haar moeder, Hugo Beckers. Veronique en Hugo zijn enkele jaren samen, maar het dominante karakter van Veronique drijft Hugo weer tot Marie-Rose. Veronique trekt in bij Henk Terjonck en begint een relatie met hem. Wanneer deze relatie ook stukloopt, begint ze iets met zakenman Herwig Verleyen. Nadien heeft ze nog kort iets met Thomas Maeterlinck en René D'hollander. Na haar relatie met René wordt Veronique opnieuw gekoppeld aan een Italiaan, namelijk met ontwerper Mario Van de Caveye. De twee trouwen in Kroatië en krijgen samen één zoon: Cédric Van de Caveye. Na reeds enkele keren uit elkaar te zijn gegaan, besluiten ze in 2011 om definitief met elkaar te breken. Mario verhuist met Cédric naar Italië. Na de breuk met Mario begint Veronique een relatie met dokter Victor Praet. Veronique wordt in de steek gelaten door Victor wanneer hij door rugproblemen voor de rest van zijn leven verlamd zal zijn. Enkele maanden later voelen Veronique en ontwerper Rudi Verbiest zich tot elkaar aangetrokken. Rudi vraagt haar ten huwelijk, maar blaast hun verloving enkele maanden later af omdat hij aan zijn geaardheid twijfelt. Na haar relatie met Rudi, kiest Veronique ervoor om alleen te blijven en zich op haar werk te focussen. Na een tijdje zoekt Benny Coppens troost bij Veronique, omdat Liesbeth Pauwels voor een half jaar naar het buitenland is. Ze belanden samen in bed en Veronique ontdekt dat ze zwanger is. Ze krijgt een miskraam en beseft dat dit haar laatste kans was om nog een tweede kind te krijgen. Na de scheiding tussen haar Marie-Rose en Mathias Moelaert, groeien Veronique en Mathias dichter naar elkaar toe. Ze worden verliefd en beginnen een relatie. Veronique bedriegt Mathias echter met Lars De Wulf, haar oude buurjongen en eerste echte liefde. Veronique vraagt Mathias ten huwelijk en ze trouwen op 30 juni 2017. Veronique kan Lars niet uit haar hoofd zetten en stond zelfs op het punt om vlak voor haar trouw er vandoor te gaan met Lars. Mathias ontdekt de affaire en maakt een einde aan hun huwelijk. Pas een hele tijd later geven Veronique en Lars hun relatie een kans. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Door haar tienerzwangerschap moest Veronique haar middelbare studies stopzetten en haar diploma voor de examencommissie halen. Nadien verbleef Veronique op internaat in Zwitserland. Op professioneel vlak heeft Veronique reeds veel bereikt. Als jonge vrouw start ze samen met haar moeder het modebedrijf Maison Marie-Rose. Nadat ze door haar huwelijk met Giancarlo Parducci naar Italië verhuist, richt ze samen met haar schoonmoeder Bianca Parducci het modehuis Linea Veronica op. Veronique en Bianca blijven jarenlang samen aan het hoofd van het bedrijf staan, maar wanneer Veronique in België verblijft, is het vooral Bianca die het dagelijkse bestuur op zich neemt. Veronique vervangt haar vader als CEO van VDB Electronics wanneer die in een rolstoel belandt na een zware val in Malta. Ze blijft lange tijd deze functie behouden en wanneer Guido terugkeert naar het familiebedrijf, wordt Veronique zijn rechterhand. Uiteindelijk stapt ze uit het bedrijf om zich terug op Linea Veronica te focussen na de dood van zowel Giancarlo als Bianca. Uiteindelijk volgt er een fusie tussen Linea Veronica en Maison Marie-Rose: MVM wordt geboren. Veronique was tegelijk hoofd van MVM en aandeelhouder van VDB Electronics. Tijdens het 19de seizoen neemt ze ontslag bij MVM en gaat ze aan de slag als modejournaliste bij het modeblad Scarlet. Na de dood van Rob Gerrits wordt ze tijdelijk personeelsdirecteur bij VDB. In het najaar van 2011 wordt er met de familie beslist om een holding op te richten. In deze holding zitten de volgende 4 familiebedrijven: VDB Technics (voorheen VDB Electronics), VDB Fashion (fusie tussen MVM en F@C), VDB Transport (het vroegere transportbedrijf van Mathias Moelaert) en een nieuwe familiezaak genaamd de KomEet. Zowel Peter als Veronique worden CEO van de volledige VDB Holding. In februari 2012 krijgt Marie-Rose De Putter via de Rotary Club het aanbod om te zetelen in de Raad van Bestuur van het Algemeen Ziekenhuis. Ze wijst het aanbod af en stelt haar dochter voor als kandidaat. Uiteindelijk wordt Veronique lid van de Raad van Bestuur van het ziekenhuis. Tijdens de economische crisis binnen VDB wordt er beslist door de crisismangager dat twee CEO's overbodig is voor de holding. Peter beslist zich terug te trekken, waardoor Veronique als enige CEO overblijft. Een jaartje later mag Peter opnieuw CEO van VDB worden wanneer de Raad van Bestuur beslist om Veronique weg te stemmen als CEO. Veronique kan de beslissing van de Raad van Bestuur van VDB maar moeilijk verkroppen en besluit een eigen éénmansbedrijf op te richten: Fashionaria. Veronique wilt echter groter gaan en richt samen met June Van Damme als investeerder modebedrijf Vero Bello op. Een jaar later sluiten Veronique en Peter de handen opnieuw in elkaar met een joint venture tussen Vero Bello en VDB Fashion dat uiteindelijk leidt tot een fusie. Veronique neemt binnen de fusie de taak van commercieel directeur op zich. Na het ontslag van Simon neemt Veronique de functie van personeels- en financieel directeur voor haar rekening. In november 2017 is Lars woedend op Veronique wanneer ze haar verantwoordelijkheid als financieel directeur niet opneemt en VDB Fashion haar samenwerking met stoffenleverancier Schultze wordt stopgezet. Hij beslist haar job aan Peter door te geven. Wat later wordt dit weer veranderd nadat Veronique dreigde met ontslag. Vanaf februari 2018 neemt Mieke Van den Bossche de functie van personeelsdirecteur over van Veronique, die zich meer met het creatieve wilt gaan bezighouden. Ze wilt ook intermediair worden tussen de nieuwe partners, na de contractbreuk met 9House. Wanneer Marie Devlieger aangeworven wordt als account manager, wordt Veronique weer gewoon financieel directeur, maar daar is ze niet mee opgezet. Ze geeft haar ontslag. Samen met Mathias begint ze een modebedrijfje voor kinderkleding: Dress & Play. Veronique belandt een tijdje later in de gevangenis en Mathias verkoopt zijn deel van Dress & Play aan Lars De Wulf en Brigitte De Wulf. Sindsdien is het bedrijf een onderdeel van VDB Fashion. Na haar vrijlating, gaat Veronique terug aan de slag bij Dress & Play en neemt ze Rudi Verbiest aan als ontwerper. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Guido wordt ontvoerd door de elektronicamaffia, maar Veronique verblijft nog steeds in Italië. Ze belandt er in het ziekenhuis en kan niet meteen naar huis terugkeren. Ze heeft zich wel inmiddels verloofd met Giancarlo en ze kan hem overtuigen om te investeren in Maison Marie-Rose. Wanneer Veronique aan de beterhand is, keert ze terug naar België om de leiding over Maison Marie-Rose over te nemen van haar moeder. Marie-Rose krijgt een affaire met haar advocaat Jean-Michel Le Croix terwijl Guido nog steeds ontvoerd wordt en vastzit in Canada. Wanneer Guido uiteindelijk kan ontsnappen uit de handen van de elektronicamaffia, kan hij vluchten naar België waar hij opgepakt wordt door de politie. Ze verdenken hem ervan zijn ontvoering in scène gezet te hebben. Dankzij de slechte naam die Guido Van den Bossche krijgt, gaat het ook niet goed met Maison Marie-Rose. Giancarlo krijgt de boekhouding te zien en draait de geldkraan dicht. Guido wordt wel uiteindelijk vrijgelaten uit de gevangenis en keert naar zijn gezinnetje terug. Nadien vertrekt Veronique opnieuw naar Italië. |-|4= Veronique en Giancarlo stappen in het huwelijksbootje. De familie van Veronique reist naar Italië voor het huwelijk, waar ze Veroniques schoonmoeder Bianca Parducci ontmoeten. Marie-Rose De Putter kan haar jaloezie maar moeilijk verbergen, maar Guido Van den Bossche is trots op zijn dochter. Veronique kan het enorm goed vinden met Bianca en samen maken ze wilde plannen. Ze doeken Maison Marie-Rose op en starten een volledig nieuw bedrijf met Veronique aan de leiding: Linea Veronica. Veronique beseft dat er haar niets meer in België houdt, en ze blijft in Italië. |-|6= Vanaf dit punt wordt de rol van Veronique vertolkt door Ann-Christine Hendrickx Het huwelijk van Veronique en Giancarlo is op de klippen gelopen en Veronique keert terug naar België om opnieuw bij haar familie te zijn. Ze houdt wel nog contact met Bianca Parducci omdat ze nog steeds samen Linea Veronica uitbaten. Bianca neemt echter het dagelijks bestuur op zich terwijl Veronique in België blijft. Veronique is niet meteen welkom in België, want niet al haar familieleden zijn even blij om haar te zien. Guido en Marie-Rose zijn nog steeds niet vergeten dat ze niet eens naar de begrafenis van haar eigen broer zijn gegaan. Desalniettemin is Marie-Rose blij dat haar dochter weer in het land is. Veronique is door haar tijd in Italië volledig van karakter veranderd. Ze is veel harder in haar aanpak en is bovendien een echte mannenverslindster geworden. Ze probeert Picasso voor haar te winnen en wanneer dat niet lukt begint ze iets met Hugo Beckers, de ex-vriend van haar moeder Marie-Rose De Putter. De relatie tussen Veronique en Marie-Rose was al verzuurd en dit maakt het alleen maar erger. Nu ze niet langer voor Linea Veronica werkt, hoopt Veronique op een verantwoordelijke job binnen VDB Systems. Ze neemt de rol van CEO over wanneer Guido Van Den Bossche en Claire De Ruyter na een aanslag van een rots vallen in Malta. Alleen Guido heeft dit overleefd, maar belandt in een rolstoel. Veronique zorgt door haar houding dat ze niet erg geliefd is binnen de familie. Zeker wanneer ze simpelweg geen emotie toont wanneer ze het nieuws vernemen van Claires dood. De serie maakt een sprong in de tijd van 7 jaar Veronique staat nu al zeven jaar aan de leiding van VDB Systems, terwijl Guido zich heeft teruggetrokken in Knokke met zijn nieuwe vriendin Els D'hollander. Veronique en Hugo zijn nog steeds een koppel, al ziet Veronique dit vooral als een zakelijke overeenkomst. Ze gebruikt het geld van Hugo om haar ex-man Giancarlo dwars te zitten. Met haar moeder heeft Veronique helemaal geen contact meer, want ze woont ondertussen in het buitenland. Tijdens de seizoensfinale zijn Veronique en Hugo ook aanwezig op het trouwfeest van haar vader met Els. Maar het feest krijgt een onaangenaam einde wanneer een meedogenloze huurmoordenaar de Van den Bossches gijzelt in het Antwerpse Hilton Hotel. Een diplomaat wordt zonder meer afgemaakt en ook Hugo raakt zwaargewond. Uiteindelijk verliezen de gijzelaars hun geduld en blazen ze het hele hotel op. |-|7= De familie zit in een kring gebonden met een bom. Maarten Van den Bossche kan onder het koord door kruipen en slaagt erin de code van de bom in te tikken. De bom blijft maar een tijdje stilstaan, dus de familie moet snel ontsnappen. Ze vluchten naar het dak en kunnen uiteindelijk bevrijd worden. De man waar de aanslag allemaal om draaide pleegt zelfmoord met een geweer. Veronique ontdekt in het ziekenhuis dat Hugo Beckers zijn aanslag overleefd heeft en is opgelucht daar haar vriend nog leeft. Didier De Kunst werd een tijd geleden opgepakt voor de moord op Claire De Ruyter en poging tot moord op Guido Van Den Bossche. Hij slaagt er echter in om met een kompaan uit de gevangenis te ontsnappen en steekt dezelfde dag 's avonds de kantoren van het FAIC in brand. Veronique is er samen met haar vader - die ondertussen terug de leiding heeft overgenomen - aanwezig. De verlamde Guido slaagt er in zijn dochter te redden uit de brand. Ondertussen komt de brandweer toe. Ook Henk en Bart kom naar de kantoren. Guido en Veronique worden uit de gebouwen gehaald door de brandweer. De verwoesting van de gebouwen is een zoveelste zware tegenslag voor de familie Van den Bossche. Guido geeft de strijd niet op en voert VDB Electronics opnieuw naar de top. Het botert al een tijdje niet meer tussen Veronique en Hugo, want hij is het beu om gedomineerd te worden. Hugo beseft eindelijk dat Veronique hem gebruikt voor zijn geld en wil er een einde aan maken. Samen reizen ze naar Marie-Rose De Putter om haar op de hoogte te brengen dat ze een kleinzoon heeft, namelijk Enrique Van den Bossche. Wanneer Hugo en Marie-Rose elkaar terugzien, willen ze hun relatie nog een kans geven en Veronique keert alleen terug naar huis. Samen willen ze aan een nieuw leven beginnen. Ze vertrekken naar de Canarische eilanden met een helikopter. Onderweg krijgt de helikopter motorpech en de twee storten in de zee. Veronique krijgt een telefoontje dat haar moeder en Hugo overleden zijn. Het lijkt haar niets te maken dat haar moeder overleden is, maar ze is meer van slag omdat ook Hugo dood is. Veronique brengt haar vader op de hoogte en nadien reizen ze naar Gran Canaria om haar en Hugo's graf te bezoeken. |-|8= Veronique verbleef een tijdje in het buitenland om het verlies van Hugo Beckers te verwerken. Zijn dood heeft duidelijk sporen nagelaten, en dat wordt zichtbaar wanneer ze terugkeert naar België. Haar harde karakter is verdwenen, en Veronique wil vooral genieten van het leven. Ze zoekt een flatgenoot en komt zo bij Henk Terjonck terecht. Tot ieders verbazing kunnen de twee het enorm goed met elkaar vinden, en al snel bloeit er iets moois tussen de twee. Maar ook René D'hollander ziet Veronique wel zitten. Toch kiest Veronique voor Henk en de twee worden een koppel. De band tussen Veronique en haar vader is opnieuw versterkt en ook met Els D'hollander lijkt het te klikken. Samen met Els gaat ze op zoek naar informatie over een nieuwe operatietechniek. Als Guido deze operatie zou ondergaan, bestaat de kans dat hij terug zal kunnen lopen. Veronique biedt ook een luisterend oor aan Els, die het niet makkelijk heeft met een onhandelbare Enrique Van den Bossche in huis. Wanneer Guido en Els naar Isla Margarita vertrekken om dokter Coleman te raadplegen, reist Veronique mee om haar vader te steunen tijdens de operatie. Terwijl Guido onder het mes gaat, worden Els en Veronique bedreigt door een geheimzinnige man. Het blijkt om niemand minder dan Didier De Kunst te gaan, die dokter Coleman chanteert om Guido te vermoorden. Hun avontuur in Isla Margarita loopt gelukkig goed af en Didier wordt opgepakt en naar de gevangenis gebracht in België. Ook voor Guido loopt het goed af, want de operatie was een succes. Terwijl Veronique in Spanje was, volgde Henk een spoor in verband met de sekte van Salomon. Henk reist naar Cuba in de hoop dat hij daar Peter Van den Bossche zal vinden, die volgens ooggetuigen nog steeds wordt vastgehouden door Salomon zelf. Wanneer Veronique dit te weten komt, reist ze Henk meteen achterna. Samen slagen ze erin om Peter te bevrijden en hem veilig in België te kregen. De hereniging tussen broer en zus verloopt minder hartelijk dan verwacht, want Peter werd jarenlang zwaar gedrogeerd door Salomon. Er wacht hem een lange periode van afkicken. Veronique wil opnieuw iets om handen hebben en probeert Linea Veronica terug naar België te halen. Bianca Parducci en Giancarlo Parducci willen niet zomaar toegeven, waardoor Veronique met lege handen achterblijft. |-|9= Veronique slaagt er eindelijk in om Linea Veronica terug naar België te krijgen en ze opent een kantoor met de hulp van René D'hollander. De twee kunnen het goed met elkaar vinden, wat zorgt voor jaloezie bij Henk Terjonck. Uiteindelijk groeien Veronique en Henk uit elkaar en zetten ze hun relatie stop. Terwijl Veronique zich volledig op haar werk stort, heeft ze ook een manager nodig om haar bij te staan in het dagelijkse bestuur. Ze neemt hiervoor Herwig Verleyen aan, een man waarmee Veronique het aanvankelijk zeer goed kan vinden. Tot de twee voortdurend meningsverschillen hebben over het dagelijkse bestuur van het modebedrijf. Veronique en Herwig hebben echter stiekem gevoelens voor elkaar, en wanneer Herwig haar een bezoekje brengt bij haar thuis slaat de vonk over. Ondertussen slaat het noodlot toe binnen de familie Van den Bossche. Peter Van den Bossche is aan de beterhand, maar wordt nog steeds achtervolgd door enkele sekteleden van Salomon die zijn kunnen ontsnappen. Samen met zijn vader en zijn vriendin Femke Maeterlinck reizen ze naar Malta, waar Salomon zich schuilhoudt. Dankzij een valstrik van Guido, kan de Maltese politie het adres van Salomon achterhalen. Terwijl Peter, Femke en Joe Bonduono op zoek zijn naar Guido, wordt die neergestoken door een sektelid. Guido overleeft het niet en sterft aan zijn verwondingen. Hij wordt gerepatrieerd naar België en er volgt een zeer emotioneel afscheid. Veronique leert nadien Cathérine Misotten kennen, de zus van Vincent Misotten. Vincent onderzocht de dood van Guido en kan het goed vinden met Els D'hollander. Cathérine heeft echter niet hetzelfde karakter als haar broer, en doet niets liever dan Veronique - en de andere Van den Bossches - pesten. Zeker wanneer Cathérine duidelijk interesse heeft in Herwig. Cathérine slooft zich uit om Herwig te charmeren en dat zint Veronique niet. Wanneer Veronique haar een bezoekje wil brengen, ziet ze haar kussen met Herwig. Veronique kan dit verraad niet verkroppen en probeert zelfmoord te plegen. Gelukkig kon Peter haar op tijd redden. Het opgekropte verdriet van de dood van haar ouders, en haar breuk met Herwig, zorgen ervoor dat Veronique wegzakt in een depressie. Wanneer ze Thomas Maeterlinck leert kennen, fleurt ze weer helemaal op. Maar Thomas heeft bijbedoelingen. Hij wil namelijk de VDB-aandelen van Veronique overkopen. Veronique geeft toe, waardoor Thomas in zijn plannetje gelukt is. Peter wordt nog steeds achtervolgd door de sekteleden van Salomon. Op een dag krijgen zowel Peter als Jan Van den Bossche, Rita Van den Bossche en Veronique vreemde berichten. Wanneer ze allevier samenkomen in het kasteel van Rullingen, worden ze opgesloten door een vreemde butler. Veronique wordt geconfronteerd met haar verleden en kan de druk niet langer aan. Terwijl Veronique, Jan en Rita alledrie overmeesterd worden, kan Peter de butler uitschakelen en zijn familie redden. |-|10= Na haar bijna-doodervaring in het kasteel van Rullingen, beseft Veronique dat ze niet langer in België kan blijven. Ze neemt afscheid van haar familie en keert terug naar Italië, waar ze zich weer samen met haar ex-schoonmoeder Bianca Parducci op de modewereld stort. Onvermijdelijk komt ze opnieuw in contact met Giancarlo Parducci. Veronique schrikt wanneer die onthult dat hij besmet is geraakt met het hiv-virus, maar hij verzekert haar dat dit dateerde van na hun huwelijk. Veronique is er niet gerust is en laat zich toch testen. Giancarlo sterft niet veel later. Hoewel ze al een aantal jaren gescheiden waren, heeft Veronique het schijnbaar wel moeilijk met zijn dood. Ze keert weer even terug naar België om enkele zaken op orde te stellen en nadien keert ze weer terug naar Italië. Na de perikelen rond Giancarlo verdwijnt Veronique voor een tijdje buiten beeld. |-|11= Vanaf dit punt wordt de rol van Veronique opnieuw vertolkt door Anne Somers Op een dag staat Veronique plotseling terug in België. Ze laat de dagelijkse leiding van Linea Veronica terug in handen van Bianca Parducci. Eenmaal in België gaat Veronique opnieuw op de verleidingstoer en deze keer is René D'hollander het volgende slachtoffer. Al lijkt die daar absoluut niets op tegen te hebben, ondanks zijn relatie met Cathérine Misotten. Cathérine verdenkt René er meteen van een affaire te hebben met Veronique en de twee dames belanden in een regelrechte bitchfight. Het is uiteindelijk René die een keuze maakt en resoluut voor Veronique kiest. Wanneer Veronique zich gaat uitleven in de fitness met haar goede vriendin Els D'hollander, komt het tot een confrontatie met Cathérine. Veronique belandt in het ziekenhuis. Nadien maakt ze de beslissing om haar aandelen van Linea Veronica te verkopen aan Bianca. Veronique kan haar ogen echter niet geloven wanneer later Cathérine deze aandelen overkoopt van Bianca. Samen met Peter Van den Bossche en Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme zorgt Veronique voor een spetterende verrassing voor hun bomma, Anna Dierckx. Ze wordt 80 jaar en ze geven een groot feest voor heel de familie in de villa van Els en Peter. De weken nadien blijft de relatie van Veronique en René onder druk staan door de constante jaloerse houding van Cathérine. Ze blijft het koppel op alle momenten dwarsbomen en heeft er plezier in dat die voor discussies zorgt. Ook René en Trudy kunnen het goed met elkaar vinden, en dat heeft Veronique al snel in de gaten. De twee gaan samen op weekend om hun problemen op te lossen. De terugkomst van Veronique en René gebeurt in mineur wanneer ze van Els te weten komen dat Cathérine dood werd teruggevonden. Rechercheurs Jef Lits en Jos Janssens onderzoeken haar moord en komen al snel bij Veronique uit. Het is algemeen geweten dat de twee vrouwen elkaars bloed wel konden drinken. Maar er zijn nog andere verdachten, want ook Rita Van den Bossche en Sarah De Kunst zijn in de clinch gegaan met de vrouw. De moord op Cathérine wordt uiteindelijk opgehelderd. De dader was de papa van een kind dat Cathérine ooit in een dronken bui had aangereden. |-|12= Veronique is ondertussen terug aan de slag gegaan bij VDB Electronics en ze komt er terug in contact met Thomas Maeterlinck. Op een avond belanden de twee samen in een lift en komt het tot een passioneel moment. Veronique kan haar gevoelens voor Thomas niet ontkennen en begint een affaire met hem. René D'hollander krijgt al snel in de gaten dat Veronique zich vreemd gedraagt en wil weten wat er aan de hand is. Veronique biecht op dat ze iets met Thomas heeft en maakt een einde aan hun relatie. Niet iedereen in de familie keurt de relatie van Veronique en Thomas goed. Vooral Els D'hollander en Jo Bervoets voorspellen grote problemen, omdat het geen geheim is dat Thomas vooral veel macht wil binnen het familiebedrijf. Iedereen krijgt uiteindelijk gelijk wanneer Thomas haar wil inschakelen in zijn plannetje om de Van den Bossches uit te schakelen. Veronique speelt het spel eerst mee, tot ze beseft dat hij wel héél ver wil gaan om aan de macht te komen. Ze maakt een einde aan hun relatie. Bij Van den Bossche ontmoet Veronique Xavier Latour, die openlijk zijn haat voor Peter Van den Bossche en de andere Van den Bossches toont. Veronique kan het absoluut niet met hem vinden en aanvaardt het dan ook niet dat hij aandelen koopt van het bedrijf. Op een dag krijgt Veronique plots bezoek uit Italië, want Bianca Parducci staat terug in het land. De dokters hebben bij haar terminale borstkanker vastgesteld en ze zal niet lang meer leven. Ze geeft haar aandelen terug aan Veronique waardoor ze weer aan de leiding van het modebedrijf komt te staan. Bovendien wil Bianca haar meenemen naar Italië om haar voor te stellen aan haar nieuwe ontwerper, de jonge Mario Van de Caveye. Bianca hoopt dat de twee verliefd worden en zo samen het bedrijf zullen runnen. Ze slaagt in haar opzet en Veronique en Mario worden een koppel. Niet veel later overlijdt Bianca en wordt ze in Italië begraven. |-|13= Binnenkort |-|14= Binnenkort |-|15= Veronique en Mario wachten nog steeds op nieuws van hun zoontje Cédric. Hij is nog steeds niet teruggevonden door de familie en Veronique vreest het ergste. Mario kan de spanning niet meer aan en wordt in shock-toestand naar het ziekenhuis gebracht. Een nietsvermoedende Suzy wordt aangepakt door Peter en Andreas maar al snel blijkt dat ze er niets mee te maken heeft. Jef Lits raadt Veronique aan om een videoboodschap de wereld in te sturen. Uiteindelijk wordt de kleine Cédric teruggevonden. De videoboodschap van Veronique heeft echter nog meerdere gevolgen. In Gran Canaria kijkt een nietsvermoedende Marie-Rose mee, die blijkbaar haar helikoptercrash overleefde en al die tijd aan geheugenverlies leed. Door de krantenberichten en foto's rond haar dochter Veronique, begint het geheugen van Marie-Rose te komen. Ze besluit om naar België te reizen om haar familie te gaan zoeken en zo komt ze in de kantoren van VDB terecht waar ze Veronique tegen het lijf loopt. Veronique is enorm gelukkig en verbaasd tegelijkertijd wanneer ze haar moeder ziet. Ze wil onmiddellijk heel de familie inlichten maar Marie-Rose twijfelt. Ze vraagt aan Veronique om te zwijgen en Marie-Rose keert terug naar Gran Canaria. Veronique kan dit geheim echter niet langer geheimhouden en vertelt het toch aan Peter. Samen met Trudy en Mario reizen ze naar Gran Canaria om Marie-Rose te overtuigen terug te keren naar België. Dit lijkt te lukken wanneer Marie-Rose haar leventje in Gran Canaria vaarwel zegt en mee naar België reist. De huisgenoten van Veronique willen Suzy terug aannemen als nanny van de Van den Bossches. Veronique is daar helemaal niet mee opgezet, ookal had ze niets te maken met de verdwijning van Cédric. Dankzij Trudy en Peter komt Suzy toch terug werken bij hun thuis en moet Veronique er zich bij neerleggen. Later denkt Veronique dat ze opnieuw zwanger is. Mario is in ieder geval in de wolken met dit nieuws maar Veronique denkt daat anders over. Wil ze wel een tweede kind? Mario hoopt vooral op een tweede kind zodat hij ook zijn achternaam kan geven. Later blijkt Veronique echt terug zwanger te zijn maar ze is er niet blij mee. Al snel komt het tot een ruzie tussen haar en Mario en dat loopt slecht af voor de ongeboren baby. Veronique valt van de trap en heeft een miskraam. Het koppel gaat eventjes uit elkaar maar ze komen toch terug samen. Mario hoopt nog steeds dat Veronique ooit een tweede kind zal willen. Na verloop van tijd beginnen Veronique en René opnieuw gevoelens voor elkaar te krijgen en ze belanden met elkaar in bed. Zowel Mario als Heidi beginnen door te hebben wat er aan de hand is tussen de twee. Veronique wil echter niets meer beginnen met René en maakt er een einde aan. Aan het einde van het seizoen wordt Cédric opnieuw ziek. Zowel Veronique als Mario zijn enorm ongerust over de toestand van hun zoontje waardoor ze weer dichter bij elkaar toegroeien. Wanneer alles in orde blijkt te zijn met het jongetje is Mario zo euforisch dat hij Veronique ten huwelijk vraagt. Na wekenlange organisatie vindt het huwelijk van Veronique en Mario plaats in Malta. Bijna heel de familie is meegevlogen met het koppel om het huwelijk daar te vieren. Op de dag zelf is Mario echter plotseling verdwenen omdat hij twijfelt over het huwelijk. Uiteindelijk komt hij toch op tijd opdagen en kan het koppel met elkaar trouwen. |-|16= Binnenkort |-|17= Het plannetje van Veronique en Bert wordt gedwarsboomd door Mario. Veronique is niet te spreken over het verraad van haar man maar ze wordt al snel het zwijgen opgelegt door de bomma, die een hartig woordje wil spreken met haar kleindochter. Wanneer Cédric Van de Caveye opnieuw ziek wordt, wil Veronique hem kost wat kost naar een kostschool sturen in Zwitserland. De berglucht doet Cédric goed en Veronique reist onmiddellijk naar Zwitserland om alles te regelen. Ze keert uiteindelijk terug zonder Cédric maar het is vooral Mario die het hier zeer moeilijk mee heeft. Later moeten Veronique en Mario noodgedwongen terug naar de villa van Peter Van den Bossche verhuizen. Bert heeft namelijk anoniem een hoger bod gebracht op het huis van Guy. Om te bekomen van alle emoties gaan Veronique en Mario samen op reis naar Toscane. Daar ontmoeten ze verschillende interessante modemensen waardoor er zakelijke voordelen gedaan worden. Later krijgt Veronique plotse concurrentie van haar moeder wanneer Marie-Rose De Putter besluit om Maison Marie-Rose opnieuw op te starten. Het wordt alleen maar erger wanneer Mario besluit om als ontwerper aan de slag te gaan bij zijn schoonmoeder. Waneer Maison Marie-Rose een prestigieuze award wint met een ontwerp van Mario, wordt de woede van Veronique alleen maar groter. Ze is er namelijk van overtuigd dat zij recht heeft op die award. De spanningen tussen Veronique en Mario zorgen ervoor dat het koppel uit elkaar gaat. Terwijl Veronique met een andere man omgaat krijgt ook Mario opnieuw een relatie. Door heel het goede met hem en Veronique zijn Mario en Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme namelijk dichter naar elkaar toegegroeid. Ze beginnen een relatie en proberen dit zo goed mogelijk verborgen te houden voor Peter en Veronique. De volgende weken gaat het slecht bij Línea Veronica. Zonder Mario kan het bedrijf bijna niet overleven en ook op de steun van Bert moet Veronique niet meer rekenen. Toch is ze te trots om de hulp van haar moeder in te roepen. Veronique kan uiteindelijk ontwerper Jens afsnoepen van het modehuis van Marie-Rose maar Jens blijkt toch niet de grote ontwerper te zijn zoals ze gedacht had. Veronique en Mario belanden terug samen in bed en Veronique denkt opnieuw dat ze zwanger is. Ze wordt echter in het ziekenhuis opgenomen met hevige buikpijn en ze verliest haar ongeboren kindje. Mario en Veronique worden terug een koppel maar daar is Trudy helemaal niet blij mee. Toch blijven Mario en Trudy elkaar zien maar ze krijgen toch spijt van affaire. Zullen ze de waarheid vertellen aan Peter en Veronique? |-|18= De samenwerking tussen Veronique en Marie-Rose De Putter verloopt niet altijd even vlot, maar Veronique heeft andere zorgen aan haar hoofd. Via ontwerper Jens Vermeer is ze te weten gekomen dat Mario Van de Caveye een affaire heeft met Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme. Ze gaat de confrontatie aan, maar verandert al snel van tactiek. Ze doet plotseling poeslief tegen Mario om hem terug te winnen. Ze verandert zelfs de achternaam van Cédric Van de Caveye van Van den Bossche naar Van de Caveye om hem te plezieren. Mario en Veronique gaan in therapie, maar tijdens de sessies van Mario leert hij van zich af bijten. Veronique vindt het niet meer prettig dat Mario zich niet meer laat doen. Ondertussen start ze samen met Marie-Rose het modebedrijf MVM, dat een fusie is van Linea Veronica en Maison Marie-Rose. Wanneer Trudy en Peter uit elkaar gaan, besluit Veronique dat Trudy ook niet langer bij MVM kan blijven werken omdat het een familiebedrijf is. Nadien gaat MVM in zee met zakenman Mathias Moelaert. Ze gebruiken zijn scheepswerf als locatie voor hun volgende modeshow. Marie-Rose is onder de indruk van de man en de twee beginnen een relatie. Bovendien wordt ontwerper Jens ontslagen en blijft Mario als hoofdontwerper aan de slag. Tussen Veronique en Mario gaat het nog steeds niet beter. Wanneer Mario alleen nog maar Haute Couture wil maken, en Veronique ook confectie op de markt wil brengen, is dat goed voor een nieuwe discussie. Veronique gaat op zoek naar een tweede ontwerper en neemt Jennifer Verjans aan. |-|19= Veronique is onverwacht aan de kant geschoven bij Maison Veronique Marie-Rose (MVM). Ze is het Belgische leven én haar familie beu en pakt haar koffers. Onverwachts duikt ze op bij Anna en Albert in Benidorm. Veronique heeft er een hartverwarmend gesprek met haar grootmoeder. Blijkt dat ze jaren geleden toch niet zo slecht behandeld werd tegenover haar broer Peter, als ze zelf dacht. Na een aantal dagen reist Veronique door naar Granada, waar ze zich gaat bezinnen in een klooster. Al snel ontdekt ze dat dit niet echt iets voor haar is en trekt ze de stad in, waar ze professor Julio Rodriguez de la Fuente ontmoet. De twee hebben een kortstondige affaire, totdat Veronique plots een Spaanse vrouw ziet opduiken met een kledingstuk uit haar gestolen collectie. Halsoverkop keert Veronique terug naar België. Terug in België laat Veronique meteen een onderzoek instellen naar haar gestolen collectie. Uiteindelijk zal blijken dat niet Marie-Rose en Mathias de schuldigen waren, maar wel vrachtwagenchauffeur Mon. Intussen krijgt Veronique een telefoontje van Julio: hij is in het land en wil haar zien. Met een smoesje weet Veronique Mario weg te lokken. Tijdens een stoeipartij betrapt Cédric echter zijn moeder en Julio, zodat Mario het verhaal te weten komt. Uiteindelijk zullen Mario en Veronique definitief met elkaar breken. Mario en Veronique zijn overeengekomen dat Mario zijn zoontje Cédric in het weekend mag zien. Dit is echter buiten Mario's vriendin Jennifer gerekend, die het kind liever kwijt dan rijk is. Wanneer Jennifer Cédric moederziel alleen laat en hij in zijn eentje in het donker naar huis wandelt, is voor Veronique de maat vol: Mario krijgt Cédric niet meer te zien. |-|20= Het huwelijk van Peter Van den Bossche en June Van Damme kent dan toch een positieve afloop. Peter heeft zijn ja-woord gegeven, al zijn Marie-Rose en Veronique er nog steeds van overtuigd dat June vuil spel speelt. Peter verbreekt alle contact met zijn moeder zolang ze June niet in de familie aanvaardt. Veronique draait uiteindelijk wel bij. Twee maanden later. Mario Van de Caveye is samen met Cédric Van de Caveye op vakantie geweest, maar bij hun terugkeer merkt Veronique dat de jongen een geheim voor haar verbergt. Ze komt te weten dat Mario niet alleen op vakantie vertrokken is, maar samen met zijn nieuwe vriendin Kathy. Veronique slikt wanneer ze dit nieuws hoort, want ze had niet verwacht dat Mario al zo snel iemand zou ontmoeten. Veronique wil zich niet laten kennen en hoopt wat tijd met Cédric door te brengen, maar hij spendeert zijn dagen liever bij Mario en Kathy. Bovendien is het gedrag van Cédric onuitstaanbaar wanneer hij alleen met Veronique is. Ze besluit Mario hier over aan te spreken. Ondertussen beginnen de gesprekken voor de verkoop van MVM en Veronique hoopt dat haar moeder een deal kan sluiten met Bruyninckx. Veronique krijgt al geruime tijd geheimzinnige smsjes van een aanbidder en ze voelt zich daar verbazingwekkend goed bij. Ze weet echter niet dat Mario Van de Caveye achter deze smsjes zit. Na enkele dagen is Veronique het gedrag van haar 'geheime aanbidder' beu en ze belt hem op. Mario besluit ermee te stoppen en vraagt bovendien professionele raad aan zijn ex-vrouw, want hij heeft een uniek aanbod gekregen uit Italië. Marie-Rose vraagt aan Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme om terug met Louise Van den Bossche in de villa te komen wonen, zodat ze Trudy kan gebruiken om te spioneren bij Peter en June. Veronique is het allebehalve eens met deze beslissing, en het komt opnieuw meermaals tot verschillende discussies tussen haar een Trudy. Daarnaast zijn haar moeder en Mathias Moelaert terug een koppel en Veronique kan het niet later om ook daar haar mening over te geven. De verkoop van MVM is nog altijd niet rond en dat zint Bruyninckx niet. Ook Véronique vindt dat de verkoop te lang aansleept en ze hoopt dat Mario of Francis De Ridder haar moeder een duwtje in de rug kan geven. Het is uiteindelijk Mathias die zich met de verkoop begint te moeien. Veronique blijft achterdochtig, zeker wanneer er een lijk gevonden wordt op het terrein dat Mathias juist gekocht heeft. Veronique vindt dat net iéts te toevallig en twijfelt aan zijn oprechtheid. Veronique vindt de gang van zaken bij Van den Bossche Electronics schandalig en ze wil zich terug meer mengen in het familiebedrijf. Bert Van den Bossche probeert iedereen tegen elkaar op te zetten en gebruikt hiervoor Bart Van den Bossche om June Van Damme in een slecht daglicht te plaatsen. Wanneer Marie-Rose beslist om MVM dan toch niet te verkopen en de financiële hulp van Mathias te aanvaarden, moet Veronique kiezen tussen haar carrière bij VDB of bij MVM. Veronique ziet het echter helemaal zitten om twee jobs te combineren en ook bij Van den Bossche valt dit in goede aarde. June vormt de uitzondering want zij verwacht negatieve inmenging. Mario Van de Caveye gaat terug aan de slag als ontwerper bij MVM en deze keer verloopt de samenwerking met Veronique verbazingwekkend goed. De twee groeien terug naar elkaar toe en worden opnieuw een koppel. Mario wil het deze keer helemaal anders aanpakken en hoopt dat Veronique bereidt is om te praten over de problemen die ze vroeger hadden. De twee vertrekken samen op cruise. Veronique kan het echter niet laten om tijdens de cruise te werken, met als gevolg dat Mario samen met landgenoot Willy de cocktailbar onveilig maakt. Samen met Willy maakt Mario wilde plannen voor een romantisch moment met Veronique. De twee genieten de dag nadien van een romantische avond op het onbewoond eiland, tot blijkt dat het schip is weggevaren. Veronique is volledig in paniek en wil onmiddellijk terug naar huis, terwijl Mario het expres deed om hun relatie terug spannend te maken. De twee beseffen des te beter dat ze allebei andere dingen willen in het leven en gaan terug uit elkaar. Veronique keert alleen terug van de cruise. Uiteindelijk vertrekt Mario naar Italië, waar hij van plan is te blijven wonen. Enkele weken later reizen Veronique en Cédric naar Milaan om Mario te bezoeken. Ze probeert hem nogmaals van haar liefde te overtuigen, maar voor Mario in hun relatie voorgoed gedaan. Bovendien wil hij graag in Italië blijven wonen en hoopt hij dat Cédric bij hem mag intrekken. Veronique wil het hier niet bij laten en schakelt een advocaat in. Veronique ziet uiteindelijk in dat een gevecht niet goed is voor Cedric, wat betekent dat ze de jongen bij zijn vader in Italië zal laten wonen. Na het vertrek van Mario gaat Veronique op zoek naar een nieuwe ontwerper voor MVM. Ze schakelt hiervoor Maxime De Pauw in, die vroeger voor Maison Marie-Rose als ontwerper werkte. Het wordt echter al snel duidelijk dat het talent van Maxime al lang verdwenen is en Veronique ergert zich al snel. Mathias ontmoet ondertussen de zakenman Gilbert Vandersmissen, die aan het hoofd staat van F@C. Mathias en Gilbert willen een samenwerking forceren tussen de twee bedrijven, en Axel De Meester, een jonge modeontwerper, gaat aan de slag bij MVM. Veronique ontmoet ook Caroline De Meester, de moeder van Axel en tevens de vriendin van Gilbert. Bij Van den Bossche Electronics vindt er een feestje plaats om het succes van de testen met de oplaadpalen te vieren. Veronique is er aanwezig met Peter, June, Marie-Rose, Rob, Bart en secretaresse Gerda. Er wordt meteen van de gelegenheid gebruik gemaakt om de verjaardag van Bart te vieren. Het feestje wordt echter zwaar verstoord wanneer een dronken Rita Van den Bossche haar opwachting maakt. Zij is volledig onder de invloed van Bert Van den Bossche, die zich wil wreken op Peter na zijn oneervol ontslag. Bert steekt de gebouwen van VDB in brand... |-|21= |-|22= Vanaf dit punt wordt de rol van Veronique vertolkt door Sandrine André. |-|23= |-|24= |-|25= |-|26= |-|27= |-|28= |-|29= 'Trivia' *Veronique is geboren op 22 november 1972. Anno 2019 is ze dus 46 jaar oud. *Veronique is allergisch aan katten. *Sandrine André zou normaal de rol spelen van Liesbeth Pauwels, maar door het ontslag van Anne Somers hadden ze de rol van Veronique aan Sandrine gegeven en de rol van Liesbeth aan Hilde De Baerdemaeker. *Over de reden waarom de samenwerking tussen 'Familie' en Anne Somers beëindigd werd, hangen nog veel vraagtekens. Volgens enkele anonieme collega's van de actrice, waren er geregeld spanningen op de set. Het klikte vooral niet tussen haar en Jacky Lafon. *Sandrine André verfde haar haren speciaal voor haar vertolking van Veronique hoogblond. Ze koos voor deze kleur omdat ze haar eigen versie van Veronique wou neerzetten, en niet de Veronique van Anne Somers wou kopiëren. *In het verleden had Veronique een affaire met Julio Rodriguez de la Fuente, een rol vertolkt door Hans Ligtvoet. Ligtvoet is de huidige man van actrice Sandrine André, die in 2012 de rol van Veronique overnam van Anne Somers. André en Ligtvoet zijn echter nooit samen in beeld gekomen in Familie. 'Quotes' 'Generiek' 614px-Intro1_versie1_foto04.png 614px-Intro1_versie3_foto03.png Intro2 versie1 foto12.png Intro2 versie3 foto12.png Intro3 versie2 foto11.png Intro3 versie3 foto03.png Intro3 versie4 foto03.png Intro3 versie5 foto11.png 4_veronique.jpg G4-5.JPG 640px-G6.1-8.png Intro6 versie3 foto04.png Generiek7 1.jpg Generiek7 27.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto01.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto03.png Generiek8-11.jpg Generiek8-30.jpg Generiek8-27.jpg Generiek8-Zomer42.png Familie2018_generiek_zomer_004.jpg Generiek8-Zomer33.png Generiek8-Zomer23.png Familie2018_generiek_zomer_008.jpg 'Galerij' annchristinehendrickx.jpg veronique-galerij.JPG familie2747.jpg familie2815.jpg VeroniqueVDB1.jpg familie2805.jpg Familie3447.jpg Portret2007 Veronique 3.jpg Portret2007 Veronique 2.jpg Portret2007 Veronique 1.jpg 206017_238930056148420_174254262616000_644557_5777274_n.jpg 175649_10151238915272491_208064563_o.jpg 2f47936eaaaed393db15fd81f4eff1be.jpg 1015vero.jpg Veronique5000.jpg familie_veronique_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_veronique_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_veronique_rudi_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_veronique_rudi_2013_portret_01.jpg Familie intrede-Bas-Van-Weert Cédric Veronique portret 001.png S24-veronique.jpg S24-veronique2.png veronique25.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_veronique.jpg Kurtsandrine_3.jpg Powerkoppel.jpg 25jaarfamilie_fotoshoot_lars&veronique.png Familie_portret2017_veronique_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_mathiasveronique_01.jpeg Familie_HuwelijkMathias&Veronique_Lars&Veronique_001.png Familie_portret_2019_veronique_01.jpg Familie_portret_2019_veronique_02.jpg 'Foto's' |-|1= 350px-Fam.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 22.07.02.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 22.06.22.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 22.02.36.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 22.02.05.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 22.00.51.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 22.25.41.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 21.51.33.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 21.51.05.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 21.18.22.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 21.04.02.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 21.03.09.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 20.14.33.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 19.45.17.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 19.44.39.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 17.47.13.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 17.46.52.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 17.45.28.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 16.12.28.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 15.28.29.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 15.28.03.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 15.27.22.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 15.05.12.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-12 om 21.16.05.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 10.51.22.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 15.54.12.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 15.46.54.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 12.15.02.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 12.08.26.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-04 om 17.36.39.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-04 om 17.00.03.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-04 om 16.57.05.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-08 om 18.59.03.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-08 om 18.13.24.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-10 om 08.53.33.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-10 om 08.53.07.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-12 om 21.44.07.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-12 om 21.42.00.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-12 om 21.27.21.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-12 om 20.59.43.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-12 om 20.58.45.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-13 om 19.21.23.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-13 om 19.14.38.png Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 09.53.54.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-21 om 21.31.37.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 16.15.26.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 16.15.03.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-05 om 21.34.58.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-05 om 15.53.55.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-06 om 20.38.07.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-06 om 20.21.03.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-06 om 20.19.44.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-07 om 09.01.32.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-07 om 09.01.02.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-07 om 08.57.12.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-07 om 08.51.01.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-08 om 20.21.57.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-08 om 19.58.54.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-09 om 19.49.16.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-09 om 19.49.44.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-09 om 19.49.24.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-09 om 20.00.40.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-09 om 20.00.06.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-10 om 19.39.48.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-10 om 19.32.21.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-10 om 19.26.58.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-10 om 19.50.18.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-10 om 19.50.00.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-10 om 19.55.24.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-10 om 19.59.15.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-10 om 19.59.06.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 15.31.24.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 15.29.12.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-13 om 13.57.39.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-14 om 14.49.30.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-14 om 14.44.56.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 20.00.49.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.59.20.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.51.06.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-18 om 12.09.38.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-25 om 21.16.29.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-25 om 21.07.29.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-25 om 21.06.52.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-25 om 20.10.39.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-25 om 19.59.17.png Screenshot 2019-04-25 at 11.50.56.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-28 om 17.15.51.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-28 om 17.15.43.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-28 om 17.01.03.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-28 om 17.00.30.png Schermafbeelding 2019-05-01 om 18.42.26.png Schermafbeelding 2019-05-01 om 18.41.15.png Schermafbeelding 2019-05-01 om 18.40.55.png Screenshot 2019-05-07 at 08.55.54.png Screenshot 2019-05-17 at 09.49.33.png Screenshot 2019-05-17 at 09.42.51.png Screenshot 2019-05-17 at 09.40.48.png Screenshot 2019-05-17 at 09.33.00.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 14.36.16.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 14.28.27.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 13.47.40.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 13.47.03.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 13.32.15.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 15.54.02.png |-|2= Aflevering 111 09.42.35.png Aflevering 111 09.50.53.png Aflevering 111 09.50.43.png Aflevering 113 10.45.52.png Aflevering 113 10.43.03.png Aflevering 114 11.35.13.png Aflevering 114 11.34.27.png Aflevering 116 13.20.36.png Aflevering 116 13.19.23.png Aflevering 118 08.02.01.png Aflevering 120 09.40.53.png Aflevering 121 om 15.24.10.png Aflevering 122 om 15.51.46.png Aflevering 122 om 15.51.17.png Aflevering 123 om 18.37.26.png Aflevering 124 om 09.09.36.png Aflevering 125 om 10.03.38.png Aflevering 125 om 09.51.19.png Aflevering 125 om 09.30.17.png Aflevering 126 om 10.17.06.png Aflevering 126 om 10.14.50.png Aflevering 127 om 10.50.08.png Aflevering 129 om 15.25.53.png Aflevering 130 om 19.55.14.png Aflevering 130 om 19.55.04.png Aflevering 131 om 20.41.42.png Aflevering 131 om 20.40.22.png Aflevering 131.jpeg Aflevering 132 om 21.10.24.png Aflevering 132 om 21.09.37.png Aflevering 132 om 21.05.54.png Aflevering 132 om 21.00.33.png Aflevering 132 om 20.59.42.png Aflevering 136 om 21.31.52.png Aflevering 137 om 22.06.12.png Aflevering 139 om 19.35.59.png Aflevering 139.jpeg Aflevering 141 om 17.44.17.png Aflevering 143 om 15.12.09.png Aflevering 144 om 15.46.27.png Aflevering 144 om 15.39.18.png Aflevering 148 om 09.37.52.png Aflevering 148 om 09.44.21.png Aflevering 148 om 09.33.41.png Aflevering 149 om 10.31.52.png Aflevering 150 om 13.52.56.png Aflevering 151 om 14.20.18.png Aflevering 152 om 20.59.10.png Aflevering 153 om 19.29.13.png Aflevering 154 om 20.20.33.png Aflevering 155 09.08.20.png Aflevering 156 om 20.22.46.png Aflevering 156 om 20.22.09.png Aflevering 156 om 20.11.25.png Aflevering 159 16.45.25.png Aflevering 159 16.45.07.png Aflevering 159 16.44.05.png Aflevering 160 16.59.50.png Aflevering 160 16.59.20.png Aflevering 160 16.57.49.png Aflevering 161.jpg Aflevering 162 om 19.13.44.png Aflevering 162 om 19.11.50.png Aflevering 165 21.38.11.png Aflevering 168 10.53.53.png Aflevering 168 10.45.47.png Aflevering 168 10.45.22.png Aflevering 171 14.50.41.png Aflevering 172 15.45.54.png Aflevering 172 15.41.57.png Aflevering 173 16.31.52.png Aflevering 174 03.40.14.png Aflevering 175 04.13.55.png Aflevering 175 04.13.07.png Aflevering 179 18.16.28.png Aflevering 187 19.17.28.png Aflevering 187 19.16.46.png Aflevering 190 12.30.02.png Aflevering 190 12.42.11.png |-|3= |-|4= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= |-|9= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= |-|13= |-|14= |-|15= |-|16= |-|17= |-|18= Veronique_30.png Veronique_31.png Veronique_43.png Veronique_45.png Veronique_47.png Veronique_48.png Veronique_49.png |-|19= Familie_afl4147_AnneliesVeronique.jpeg Veronique 36.png Marie-Rose_14.png Veronique_22.png Veronique_23.png Veronique_34.png Veronique_35.png Veronique_44.png Veronique_46.png |-|20= Familie4409.jpg Familie4429.jpg Familie4469.jpg Familie4470.jpg Familie4476.jpg Familie4495.jpg Familie4543.jpg Veronique_24.png Veronique_25.png Veronique_29.png |-|21= 640px-Familie afl4885 04.jpg 640px-Familie afl4873 03.jpg 640px-Familie afl4867 02.jpg Familie4863.jpg Familie afl4859 02.jpg Familie afl4857 01.jpg Familie4850.jpg Familie4839.jpg Familie4838.jpg Familie afl4837 02.jpg Familie4837.jpg Familie4834.jpg 640px-Familie afl4832 02.jpg Familie4832.jpg Familie4820.jpg Familie4819.jpg Familie afl4814 01.jpg Familie4814.jpg Familie4810.jpg Familie afl4771 01.jpg Familie s20 afl4761 04.jpg Familie s20 afl4761 03.jpg Familie s20 afl4751 01.jpg Familie4751.jpg Familie s20 afl4703 15.jpg Familie4683.jpg Familie4680.jpg Veronique_32.png Veronique_33.png Veronique_37.png Veronique_38.png |-|22= 640px-Familie 4886 19.png 640px-Familie 4886 16.png 640px-Familie_4889_06.png 640px-Familie_4890_12.png 640px-Familie_4891_07.png 640px-Familie_4888_08.png Victor en Veronique.jpg 12.9.jpg 12.8.jpg Nieuwe vero.png 15.1.jpg 15.7.jpg 15.5.jpg 15.4.jpg veronique01.png familie_afl4923_04.jpg 485750_10151247394097491_212097371_n.jpg 581587_10151245919887491_409698698_n.jpg Veronique & MarieRose.jpg Veronique&Bart.jpg Crisisvergadering.jpg Familie afl4981 02.jpg Crisismanager2.jpg Familie afl4976 01.jpg Familie afl4976 02.jpg familie_afl4994_01.jpg familie_afl4994_02.jpg Trouw46.jpg Trouw44.jpg Trouw39.jpg Trouw23.jpg Trouw8.jpg Trouw5.jpg Trouw2.jpg VictorVeronique0214.jpg AnnaVeronique0214.jpg Ziekenhuis0214.jpg Veronique0214.jpg Valentijn05.jpg Familie afl5053 01.jpg Familie afl5051 04.jpg Familie afl5039 02.jpg familie_afl5060_04.jpg familie_afl5075_01.jpg familie_afl5077_02.jpg Veronique0214.jpg VictorVeronique0214.jpg Veronique & MarieRose.jpg Veronique&Bart.jpg Veronique&MarieRose.jpg Veronique01.png familie_afl5045_05.jpg familie_afl5045_11.jpg 640px-Familie_afl5051_04.jpg 640px-Familie_afl5051_06.jpg 640px-Familie_afl5053_01.jpg familie_afl5060_04.jpg familie_afl2083_05.jpg seizoensfinale16.jpg Seizoensfinale19.jpg |-|23= 23-1-16.jpg 23-3-20.jpg 23-3-14.jpg 23-2-20.jpg 23-2-16.jpg 640px-Familie_afl5108_01.jpg 640px-Familie_afl5110_03.jpg 640px-Familie_afl5120_01.jpg 21-5.jpg 22-13.jpg 22-16.jpg 1273509_10151904155042491_912922892_o.jpg Week3VeroniqueRudi.jpg 640px-Familie_afl5131_01.jpg Week4VeroniquePeter.jpg 1462579 10152115765337491 717472893 o.jpg Familie 5225 02.jpg Familie 5222 01.jpg Familie 5184 001.jpg 40690420.jpg Familie afl5215 04.jpg Familie afl5215 03.jpg Familie afl5215 02.jpg Familie_5229_05.jpg Familie_5229_06.jpg Familie_5230_03.jpg 640px-Familie 5290 004.jpg 640px-Familie 5286 001.jpg Familie 5275 001.jpg Familie 5241 09.jpg Familie 5291 002.jpg 640px-Familie 5299 005.jpg Familie 5300 004.jpg Familie 5325 008.jpg 640px-Seizoensfinale23-1.jpg |-|24= 640px-Familie_5325_008.jpg 640px-Familie 5326 003.jpg 640px-Familie 5326 004.jpg S24E001 18.png S24E002 15.png S24E003 05.png 5333 002.jpg 5333 001.jpg Familie 5337 001.jpg Familie 5339 001.jpg S24E005 15.png S24E005 06.png S24E005 02.png S24E007 16.png S24E007 08.png S24E007 07.png S24e008 07.jpg S24e008 03.jpg S24e008 02.jpg S24E010 19.png S24E011-03.png 640px-Familie 5385 001.jpg Familie 5382 001.jpg S24 E084 014.png S24 E084 009.png S24 E084 007.png S24 E084 003.png S24 E085(decors) 018.png S24 E085(decors) 010.png S24 E086(5411) 037.png S24 E086(5411) 036.png S24 E086(5411) 027.png S24 E088 021.png S24 E088 006.png S24 E089 021.png S24 E090 024.png S24 E090 023.png S24 E090 005.png S24 E091 031.png S24 E092 031.png S24 E092 027.png S24 E092 009.png S24 E092 008.png Familie 5426 002.jpg Familie 5425 03.jpg Familie 5425 02.jpg Familie 5425 01.jpg Familie 5446 02.jpg Familie 5446 01.jpg 10869327_10153184862627491_2702045241694754463_o.png 11052021_10153222347522491_9091876674478652905_o.png Familie 5499 002.jpg Familie 5495 01.jpg Familie 5504 002.jpg Familie 5502 001.jpg Familie_5520_001.jpg Familie_5520_002.jpg Familie_5521_001.jpg Familie_5523_001.jpg Familie_5525_001.jpg Familie 5542 003.jpg Familie 5543 004.jpg Familie 5545 004.jpg Familie 5545 014.jpg Familie 5545 019.jpg Familie 5545 021.jpg Familie 5545 030.jpg |-|25= BBlERiW.jpg Schermafbeelding 2015-08-15 om 01.13.17.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-15 om 01.14.15.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-15 om 01.14.24.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-15 om 01.17.35.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-15 om 01.18.05.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-15 om 01.28.04.png Familie_s25_5548_003.jpg Familie_s25_5549_004.jpg Familie s25 5550 005.jpg 5550 39.png 5550 45.png 5550 8.png 5550 6.png 5550 13.png 5550 30.png 5550 21.png 5550 36.png Familie s25 afl5551 005.jpg Familie s25 afl5553 002.jpg Familie s25 5558 004.jpg Familie s25 5558 002.jpg Familie s25 5559 001.jpg Familie s25 5560 004.jpg S25 E009 027.png S25 E009 013.png S25 E009 008.png S25 E008 022.png S25 E008 021.png S25 E008 020.png S25 E008 019.png S25 E008 018.png S25 E010 030.png S25 E010 029.png S25 E010 025.png S25 E010 008.png Familie 5562 002.jpg Familie 5562 001.jpg Familie 5563 004.jpg Familie 5565 001.jpg Familie 5568 003.jpg Schermafbeelding 2015-09-23 om 21.38.47.png Familie 5569 001.jpg Familie 5573 005.jpg Familie 5573 002.jpg Familie 5574 001.jpg Familie 5575 001.jpg Familie 5576 002.jpg Familie 5579 002.jpg Familie 5580 001.jpg Familie 5583 005.jpg Familie 5583 004.jpg 5585 021.png 5585 019.png 5586 09.png Familie5587.jpg 5587 06.png 5587 03.png 5587 02.png Familie 5590 002-303r4ry2v5tch26okir11m.jpg Familie 5609 002-30a4jdvnt6v4a3cswvlybu.jpg Familie 5611 004-30b8mribnnwdo2jmhuyeiy.jpg Familie 5611 003-30b8mrdstdd6w0sr3zrqx6.jpg Familie 5612 004-30b8n2fuv49rgahh081g5m.jpg Familie 5619 005-30cuivyhox6lnys9m9tkwa.jpg Familie 5619 003-30cuivpg0c483vaiujg9oq.jpg Familie 5621 003-30ehzsuh4t1st7c4wdvj7u.jpg Familie 5621 002-30ehzspyaiim15l9iiovm2.jpg Familie 5623 002-30ei0150o4888elobk2t56.jpg Familie 5626 003-30gmcb0fq847njihyg9sei.jpg Familie 5631 003-30hp3cwgpl459ti8fdrimi.jpg Aflevering 5632-2.png Familie 5636 003-30ju3dbcjjztivy8mmbv2i.jpg Familie 5639 005-30ju4is283vymw9xqhc8p6.jpg Aflevering 5640-3.png Familie 5640 004-30ju4y3wvswxotcaq5w8i2.jpg Familie 5649 003.jpg Familie 5658 004.jpg Familie 5660 003.jpg Familie 5661 002.jpg Familie 5662 003.jpg Familie 5672 001.jpg Familie 5673 004.jpg Familie 5674 001.jpg Familie 5676 002.jpg Familie 5677 003.jpg Familie 5685 003.jpg Familie 5686 004.jpg Familie 5687 003.jpg Familie 5688 003.jpg Familie 5689 002.jpg Familie 5693 004.jpg Familie 5696 001.jpg Familie 5697 001.jpg Aflevering 5706-1.png 13263782 1063035753789204 6234030871411879102 n.jpg 13308446_10154297017957491_6911000719720533135_o.png Familie 5768 magtv 005.jpg 13391584 1082224551870324 5431007839474652166 o.jpg Familie afl5768 13.png Familie afl5768 15.png Familie afl5768 50.png Familie afl5768 124.png Familie afl5768 127.png Familie afl5768 129.png Familie afl5768 131.png Familie afl5768 135.png 13392096 1082198785206234 7355814662084669812 o.jpg Familie 5768 magtv 006 0.jpg Familie 5768 na 011.jpg |-|26= Familie 5769 003.jpg Familie 5770 003.jpg Familie 5771 001.jpg Familie 5773 004.jpg Familie_5776_009.jpg Familie_5779_003.jpg Familie_5779_005.jpg Familie_5780_003.jpg Familie_5780_005.jpg Familie_5783_005.jpg Familie_5784_005.jpg Familie_5785_002.jpg Familie_5786_005.jpg Familie_5788_004.jpg Familie_5789_003.jpg Familie_5790_004.jpg Familie_5791_004.jpg Familie_5792_002.jpg Familie_5793_001.jpg S26 afl5789 036.png S26 afl5789 035.png S26 afl5789 016.png S26 afl5789 010.png S26 afl5788 045.png S26 afl5788 044.png S26 afl5788 043.png S26 afl5788 023.png S26 afl5788 022.png S26 afl5788 021.png S26 afl5787 045.png S26 afl5787 044.png S26 afl5787 009.png S26 afl5786 040.png S26 afl5786 037.png S26 afl5785 061.png S26 afl5785 036.png S26 afl5785 035.png S26 afl5785 034.png S26 afl5785 020.png S26 afl5785 016.png S26 afl5790 008.png S26 afl5791 026.png S26 afl5791 025.png S26 afl5791 017.png S26 afl5791 008.png S26 afl5792 027.png S26 afl5792 025.png S26 afl5792 022.png S26 afl5792 014.png S26 afl5792 013.png S26 afl5792 010.png S26 afl5794 026.png S26 afl5795 027.png S26 afl5795 026.png S26 afl5795 015.png Familie 5795 002.jpg S26 afl5797 022.png S26 afl5797 019.png S26 afl5797 018.png Familie 5797 003.jpg Familie 5797 002.jpg S26 afl5798 027.png S26 afl5798 022.png S26 afl5798 021.png S26 afl5799 045.png S26 afl5799 044.png S26 afl5799 015.png S26 afl5800 017.png S26 afl5800 008.png Familie 5801 003.jpg Familie 5802 005.jpg Familie 5808 005.jpg Familie 5811 003.jpg Familie 5812 001.jpg Familie_5813_002.jpg Familie_5814_002.jpg Familie_5815_005.jpg Familie_5817_002.jpg Familie_5818_003.jpg Familie_5818_004.jpg Familie_5819_004.jpg Familie_5821_001.jpg Familie_5821_005.jpg Familie_5822_002.jpg Familie_5824_002.jpg Familie_5824_005.jpg Familie_5825_005.jpg Familie_5826_005.jpg Familie_5827_001.jpg Familie_5839_002.jpg Familie_5843_001.jpg Familie_5845_001.jpg Familie_5845_003.jpg Aflevering_5845-5.png Familie_5847_004.jpg Familie_5848_003.jpg Familie_5851_003.jpg Familie_5853_002.jpg Familie_5854_001.jpg Familie_5857_002.jpg Familie_5857_004.jpg Familie_5858_002.jpg Familie_5858_004.jpg Familie_5858_010.jpg Familie_5858_011.jpg Familie_5858_k_008.jpg Familie_5859_002.jpg Familie_5861_003.jpg Familie_5869_002.jpg Familie_5871_004.jpg Familie_5871_006.jpg Familie_5872_001.jpg Familie_5875_004.jpg Familie_5876_003.jpg Familie_5878_002.jpg Familie_5879_003.jpg Familie_5881_003.jpg Familie_5882_002.jpg Familie_5884_002.jpg Familie_5885_002.jpg Familie_5885_003.jpg Familie_5887_001.jpg Familie_5890_004.jpg Familie_5890_005.jpg Familie_5891_002.jpg Familie_5892_001.jpg Familie_5894_001.jpg Familie_5894_003.jpg Familie_5895_001.jpg 16486875_10155071732542491_435245837635756392_o.jpg Familie_5896_001.jpg 16487133_10155071733137491_6673739048284910872_o.jpg 16487176_10155071733242491_2842018102828467768_o.jpg 16903354_10155129982622491_7010305839439826729_o.jpg Familie_5899_001.jpg Familie_5900_003.jpg Familie_5900_004.jpg Familie_5906_001.jpg Familie_5908_001.jpg Familie_5909_002.jpg Familie_5914_003.jpg Familie_5917_001.jpg Aflevering_5917-2.png 5919-05.JPG Familie_5922_003.jpg Familie_5923_001.jpg Familie_5926_003.jpg Familie_5928_003.jpg Familie_5928_Veronique.jpg Familie_5929_002.jpg Familie_5930_001.jpg Familie_5935_003.jpg Familie_5938_001.jpg Familie_5942_001.jpg Familie_5942_002.jpg Aflevering_5949-1.png Aflevering_5949-2.png Familie_5950_001.jpg Familie_5957_003.jpg Aflevering_5961-3.png Aflevering_5962-1.png Familie_5963_003.jpg 5963-04.JPG 5963-14.JPG 5964-03.JPG 5964-08.JPG 5964-09.JPG 5964-11.JPG 5964-16.JPG 5964-20.JPG 5965-05.JPG 5965-06.JPG 5965-07.JPG 5965-08.JPG 5965-09.JPG 5965-11.JPG 5965-12.JPG Familie_5979_003.jpg Familie_5979_006.jpg Familie_5979_Lars_Veronique.png Familie_5979_Mathias_Veronique.png Familie_5979_Peter_Amelie.png Familie_5979_Veronique_Peter.png Familie_5980_Veronique_Peter.png Familie_5980_Veronique.png Familie_5980_Veronique_Rudi_1.png Familie_5980_Veronique_Rudi_2.png Familie_5981_002.jpg Familie_5982_005.jpg Familie_5982_Lars_Mathias_Veronique_Peter.png Familie_5982_Rudi_Veronique.png Familie_5982_Lars_Veronique.png Familie_5983_Veronique_Mathias.png Familie_5983_Veronique_Mathias_2.png Familie_5983_Veronique_Mathias_3.png Familie_5983_Veronique_Mathias_4.png Familie_5983_Veronique.png Familie_5983_Veronique_Mathias_5.png Familie_5983_Veronique_2.png Familie_5983_Veronique_3.png Familie_5984_003.jpg Familie_5984_Veronique_Mathias.png Familie_5984_Veronique_Mathias_Linda.png Familie_5985_003.jpg Familie_5985_004.jpg Familie_5986_003.jpg Familie_5987_001.jpg Familie_5987_003.jpg Familie_5987_005.jpg Familie_5988_seizoensfinale_006.jpg Familie_5988_seizoensfinale_na_007.jpg Familie_5988_seizoensfinale_na_001.jpg |-|27= Familie_algemeen_002.jpg Familie_5989_na_001.jpg Familie_5989_na_002.jpg Familie_5989_na_003.jpg Familie_5989_na_004.jpg Familie_5989_na_005.jpg Familie_5989_na_006.jpg Familie_5989_extra_001.jpg Aflevering5989-3.png Aflevering5989-14.png Aflevering5989-15.png Familie_5990_extra_002.png Familie_5992_004.jpg Familie_5997_001.jpg Familie_6000_003.jpg Familie_6003_003.jpg Familie_6003_extra_002.jpg Familie_6007_003.jpg Familie_6008_002.jpg Familie_6009_004.jpg Familie_6011_004.jpg Familie_6015_001.jpg Familie_6017_003.jpg Familie_6019_001.jpg Familie_6021_004.jpg Familie_6022_004.jpg Familie_6025_001.jpg Familie_6027_004.jpg Familie_6028_002.jpg Familie_6028_004.jpg Familie_6030_002.jpg Familie_6032_001.jpg Familie_6036_003.jpg Familie_6037_002.jpg Familie_6038_002.jpg Familie_6039_003.jpg Familie_6040_001.jpg Familie_6041_001.jpg Familie_6041_003.jpg Familie_6042_002.jpg Familie_6044_003.jpg Familie_6046_002.jpg Familie_6049_003.jpg Familie_6052_001.jpg Familie_6054_002.jpg Familie_6055_001.jpg Familie_6055_003.jpg Familie_6057_001.jpg Familie 6060 001.jpg Familie 6061 003.jpg Familie 6062 002.jpg Familie 6063 001.jpg Familie_6066_004.jpg Familie 6069 001.jpg Familie 6070 004.jpg Familie 6071 002.jpg Familie 6071 003.jpg Familie_6074_002.jpg Familie_6077_004.jpg Familie_6078_003.jpg Familie_6079_002.jpg Familie_6080_001.jpg Familie_6081_003.jpg Familie_6081_004.jpg Familie_6082_001.jpg Familie_6082_003.jpg Familie_6082_005.jpg Familie_6082_006.jpg Familie_6083_003.jpg Familie_6083_006.jpg Familie_6083_007.jpg Familie_6083_013.jpg Familie_6083_na_004.jpg Familie_6084_002.jpg Familie_6084_003.jpg Familie_6085_002.jpg Familie_6085_004.jpg Familie_6086_005.jpg Familie_6087_005.jpg Familie_6088_001.jpg Familie_6088_005.jpg Familie_6095_001.jpg Familie_6097_001.jpg Familie_6100_002.jpg Familie_6106_005.jpg Familie_6107_003.jpg Familie_6108_005.jpg Familie_6108_006.jpg Familie_6112_001.jpg Familie 6134 001.jpg Familie 6136 004.jpg Familie 6137 001.jpg Familie 6137 005.jpg Familie 6138 003.jpg Familie 6143 002.jpg Familie 6144 001.jpg Familie 6144 005.jpg Familie 6145 002.jpg Familie 6145 003.jpg Familie 6146 004.jpg Familie 6148 002.jpg Familie_6152_004.jpg Familie_6160_004.jpg Familie_6161_003.jpg Familie_6164_003.jpg Familie_6165_002.jpg Familie_6166_002.jpg Familie_6170_001.jpg Familie_6172_005.jpg Familie_6173_003.jpg Familie_6173_005.jpg Familie_6174_001.jpg Familie_6175_001.jpg Familie_6179_001.jpg Familie_6180_003.jpg Familie_6183_003.jpg Familie_6183_005.jpg Familie_6183_extra_008.png Familie_6183_extra_009.png Familie_6183_extra_010.png Familie_6183_extra_011.png Familie_6184_002.jpg Familie_6187_001.jpg Familie_6192_004.jpg Familie_6199_001.jpg Familie_6201_003.jpg Familie_6205_005.jpg Familie_6206_003.jpg Familie_6206_Extra_001_Veronique.png Familie_6206_Extra_002_Veronique.png Familie_6206_Extra_003_Veronique.png Familie_6206_Extra_004_Marie_Veronique.png Familie_6206_Extra_006_Veronique.png Familie_6207_006.jpg Familie_6207_Extra_005_Veronique_Lars.png Familie_6207_Extra_007_Veronique.png Familie_6207_Extra_008_Lars_Veronique.png Familie_6207_Extra_009_Veronique_Lars.png Familie_6207_Extra_010_Veronique_Lars.png Familie_6207_Extra_011_Veronique_Lars.png Familie_6207_Extra_012_Lars_Veronique.png Familie_6207_Extra_013_Veronique_Lars.png Familie_6207_Extra_014_Lars_Veronique.png Familie_6207_Extra_015_Lars_Veronique.png Familie_6207_Extra_016_Veronique_Lars.png Familie_6207_Extra_017_Veronique.png Familie_6208_002.jpg Familie_6208_seizoensfinale_kranten_002.jpg Familie_6208_seizoensfinale_embargo_003.jpg Familie_6208_seizoensfinale_embargo_004.jpg Familie_6208_seizoensfinale_embargo_007.jpg Familie_6208_seizoensfinale_embargo_012.jpg |-|28= Familie_6209_001.jpg Familie_6209_k_001.jpg Familie_6209_k_003.jpg Familie_6209_k_004.jpg Familie_6209_k_006.jpg Familie_6209_k_007.jpg Familie_6219_002.jpg Familie_6219_006.jpg Familie_6219_007.jpg Familie_6222_002.jpg Familie_6223_004.jpg Familie_6224_003.jpg Familie_6224_005.jpg Familie_6226_003.jpg Familie_6227_004.jpg Familie_6227_005.jpg Familie_6228_002.jpg Familie_6229_002.jpg Familie_6239_005.jpg Familie_6240_004.jpg Familie_6241_002.jpg Familie_6242_005.jpg Familie_6243_003.jpg Familie_6243_005.jpg Familie_6244_003.jpg Familie_6245_005.jpg Familie_6247_001.jpg Familie_6248_005.jpg Familie_6255_004.jpg Familie_6258_003.jpg Familie_6259_001.jpg Familie_6259_003.jpg Familie_6262_002.jpg Familie_6264_006.jpg Familie_6265_003.jpg Familie_6272_001.jpg Familie_6276_Extra_001_Veronique_Lars.png Familie_6276_Extra_003_Lars_Veronique.png Familie_6277_Extra_004_Veronique_Amelie.png Familie_6277_001.jpg Familie_6277_003.jpg Familie_6279_001.jpg Familie_6281_003.jpg Familie_6282_001.jpg Familie_6283_005.jpg Familie_6285_005.jpg Familie_6286_003.jpg Familie_6288_001.jpg Familie_6290_003.jpg Familie_6291_004.jpg Familie_6295_004.jpg Familie_6297_001.jpg Familie_6299_002.jpg Familie_6300_002.jpg Familie_6301_004.jpg Familie_6303_003.jpg Familie_6303_005.jpg Familie_6303_k_004.jpg Familie_6303_na_011.jpg Familie_6303_na_012.jpg Familie_6315_003.jpg Familie_6315_005.jpg Familie_6316_001.jpg Familie_6316_005.jpg Familie_6317_004.jpg Familie_6318_002.jpg Familie_6320_004.jpg Familie_6321_003.jpg Familie_6326_002.jpg Familie_6329_005.jpg Familie_6330_003.jpg Familie_6331_003.jpg Familie_6332_001.jpg Familie_6335_004.jpg Familie_6336_001.jpg Familie_6336_003.jpg Familie_6338_004.jpg Familie_6339_002.jpg Familie_6340_005.jpg Familie_6341_005.jpg Familie_6342_001.jpg Familie_6342_003.jpg Familie_6346_001.jpg Familie_6349_005.jpg Familie_6351_004.jpg Familie_6352_005.jpg Familie_6355_002.jpg Familie_6358_004.jpg Familie_6358_005.jpg Familie_6363_002.jpg Familie_6363_005.jpg Familie_6364_004.jpg Familie_6367_003.jpg Familie_6368_004.jpg Familie_6369_005.jpg Familie_6370_002.jpg Familie_6380_002.jpg Familie_6387_003.jpg Familie_6388_003.jpg Familie_6388_005.jpg Familie_6390_001.jpg Familie_6393_002.jpg Familie_6393_005.jpg Familie_6395_005.jpg Familie_6398_003.jpg Familie_6399_005.jpg Familie_6400_005.jpg Familie_6404_001.jpg Familie_6405_003.jpg Familie_6405_005.jpg Familie_6413_004.jpg Familie_6414_004.jpg Familie_6416_002.jpg Familie_6417_001.jpg Familie_6421_001.jpg Familie_6423_002.jpg Familie_6425_002.jpg Familie_6427_004.jpg Familie_6428_008.jpg Familie_6428_012.jpg |-|29= Familie_6429_007.jpg 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over het liefdesleven van Veronique, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over de affaires van Veronique, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over het proces van Veronique, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Hoofdpersonages Category:Huidige Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Recasts Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Familie De Putter Category:Veronique Van den Bossche